


Ficlet Challenge: Day 8 - Fire

by a1_kitkat



Series: February-Ficlet-Challenge-2021 [8]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, February Ficlet Challenge, Hostage Situations, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Someone from Carlos’s past seeks revenge by coming after TK.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: February-Ficlet-Challenge-2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137701
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Ficlet Challenge: Day 8 - Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my first time writing in this fandom, it *might* be my last but mostly because I’m trying to stretch my fandoms for the February Ficlet Challenge on tumblr
> 
> *this is probably more G rated than Teen*

His hand was shaking as he stood his ground, the gun held firmly within his grasp while he stared at his intended target. Heart racing yet to anyone watching Carlos was completely in control, this wasn’t a new experience for him. He was a trained cop, and practiced at holding a gun on a suspect. The voice in his head telling him to ‘fire’ wasn’t new either.

Except it all  _ was _ . He’d never been in this position before; with the suspect being one he’d arrested several years earlier and the hostage in his grasp being Carlos’s boyfriend.

He took a small breath, composing himself while trying not to recount how they’d ended up here.

When the notes had started, he’d mistakenly ignored them until they’d turned threatening. Not against him but to TK. Carlos had gone to Owen for help but the notes had immediately stopped. 

Hours ago, TK hadn’t come home from his shift but Carlos hadn’t been worried. Then he’d received a terrifying photo message from TK’s phone, a message to ‘come alone’ and now he was in the warehouse he’d first arrested the perpetrator.

TK was surprisingly unharmed so far but there was no mistaking the smell of kerosene that TK had clearly been doused with.

Carlos narrowed his eyes at the man holding TK, his gaze following the lighter in his hand. If he lit a spark, the flame would completely engulf TK and Carlos couldn’t risk that… It was why he hadn’t pulled the trigger himself yet. If he fired a shot, it could cause a spark.

“Are you alone?” The perp shouted at him.

He didn’t immediately answer. He’d been told to come alone and TK’s life was at stake. Was he supposed to lie? No, but he  _ was _ meant to keep him distracted so he wouldn’t see Owen and Judd slowly sneaking up behind him.

It was  _ almost  _ comical as the two firefighters came quietly along the back, moving towards them, seemingly on tiptoes to avoid being heard.

“I told you to come alone!” He screamed. “So you could watch me take everything from you… Like you took it all from me!”

“I didn’t do anything to you, man,” Carlos said.

“You  _ ruined my life _ ! You arrested me; my parents cut me off, my girlfriend was pregnant and she left me. My own son doesn’t even know who I am!”

Carlos breathed in through his nose, forcing himself to remain calm and in control. He could feel TK’s eyes on him. His life was in Carlos’s hands… Did he trust him to save him?

Owen and Judd were almost there. Now was the time to act.

“TK,” Carlos looked at his boyfriend and held his gaze. “If you trust me…  _ Duck _ .”

The word had barely left his lips before the stream of two fire extinguishers hit them from behind. TK reacted only a second before but both Owen and Judd were focused on the perp.

Owen kicked the lighter away as Carlos moved in with the handcuffs. The warehouse doors opened as the rest of the 126 came scrambling inside to check on TK and help wrangle the perpetrator.

Carlos and Tommy led him outside to the waiting squad car, handing him over to another officer. Carlos knew he should accompany him to the station but he desperately wanted to check on TK who he could see still inside with his father and the rest of the squad.

It pained him to do it but his job came first. He climbed into the car and off they went.

*

He’d forced himself to focus on the job, answering all the necessary questions and filling out the paperwork but all he wanted was to run home and reassure himself that TK was safe.

When he was finally free, he didn’t go home but headed to the Strand home because he was certain that’s where TK should be. It was almost 3am but the lights were on and when he raised a hand to knock, the door opened to reveal Owen who simply nodded at him.

Carlos wanted to thank him and to apologize… Thank Owen for helping, apologize for putting his son in danger. But Owen simply ushered him inside and pointed to the couch where TK was sleeping.

“He tried to wait up for you,” Owen stated.

“I should’ve been here sooner,” Carlos replied.

“You’re here now, that’s all that matters. I’m gonna head to bed. Guess I’ll see you both in the morning.”

Carlos nodded his head but his gaze was drawn to TK’s sleeping form. He moved across the room and sank down to his knees, thinking of the last time he’d kept a vigil at TK’s side. Carlos reached out and gently stroked his cheek.

He didn’t want to wake him, didn’t want to disturb him. He grabbed a cushion from the armchair and settled down on the floor, simply watching over TK.

He shifted and wanted to kill the lights but then he wouldn’t be able to see him. Carlos started to get up but stopped when he felt TK’s hand on his arm, turned to look into his tired eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Carlos whispered.

“Come here,” TK smiled and pulled Carlos onto the couch with him.

“I’m so, so sorry he came after you.” He said as he cupped TK’s face in both of his hands.

“Honestly?” TK reached up and placed his hand upon Carlos’s. “It’s kinda flattering.”

“Flattering?” He repeated. “He hurt you; he could’ve killed you.”

“He came after me to hurt you… He wanted to take  _ everything  _ from you and he started with me…”

“Well, you  _ are  _ everything to me, TK… And I… I thought you knew that.”

“I did… I do,” he whispered. “But it’s nice to be reminded occasionally…”

Carlos nodded and leaned closer, captured TK’s lips in a gentle kiss. They lingered a moment before parting and sharing a smile.

“I’ll tell you it everyday if it stops this from ever happenin’ again.” Carlos stated.

“My boyfriend, my hero,”

“I love you, TK.”

“I love you, too.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
